New Years Dinner
by Tiro
Summary: Follow-up piece to 'Christmas at a restaurant'. It's time for New Years for the two new love-birds. Slash, DannyMartin.


**New Years Dinner**

**Summary**: Follow-up piece to 'Christmas at a restaurant'. It's time for New Years for the two new love-birds. Slash, DannyMartin.

**Pairing/s**: DannyMartin.

**Warnings**: Slash.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Without a Trace.

From suggestion from a reader named mirella. It sounded too good to not write *smile*

Enjoy!

-o-

Danny was feeling a bit nervous. He had made dinner, and that was fine, it wasn't that he was nervous about. It was who was coming.

Martin was coming to celebrate New Years with him. With _him_, with Danny Taylor. He passed his parents' party and went to Danny instead. For a simple dinner.

Maybe a simple dinner was all the man wanted. Plus there is the fact they would be alone. And free for the night. No calls into work, no nothing. Danny could kiss Martin as many times as he liked. He was getting giddy at the very idea. All night long they would be alone and together.

True, they hadn't been together for more than about a week but Danny had never felt this wonderfully, foolishly in love before. He wondered if that was good or bad.

Didn't matter now. Martin was coming, and Danny was going to make sure the man had a damn good time while being there. They would watch the fireworks of the city and then maybe Martin would go home. Or he would stay. Danny wasn't sure which one.

He just had to wait and see.

-o-

Martin felt jittery and swallowed a few time to satisfy his dry throat. His mother had given him a rather awful one-sided conversation of how ungrateful he was when he didn't come to them to celebrate New Years. It would actually only be the three of them and a few friends.

That meant the house would be full, just like any other party they arranged. He didn't want to go through that again. It had been bad enough on Christmas. Well, before Danny saved the night.

And now he was saving it again. Martin should repay him somehow. Maybe he was doing it by accepting the invitation. He didn't know. His thoughts were still in a mess and he had barely been able to focus on work this last week. He knew he liked Danny. He liked Danny a lot, and hoped this dinner would perhaps help him with his headache.

He knocked on the apartment door as he stuffed his gloves into his coat, and Danny opened a few moments later. Martin had barely had any chance to see Danny in civil clothes. He looked good in jeans and T-shirt.

"Hey. Come on in."

Danny was staring a bit. He had never seen Martin in black, faded jeans before. And when his coat was removed, he had to stop himself from drooling.

The man was wearing a tight, dark red shirt with the two top buttons undone. Without asking, without thinking Danny placed his arm around Martin's waist, drew him close and kissed him. Martin melted into that and chuckled when they separated.

"Are you laughing at me?" Danny asked with a pout.

"I'm laughing at myself," Martin answered. "Something smells good. What's for dinner?"

Danny grinned; it appeared he had nothing to be nervous about.

-o-

Martin had forgotten about his parents until they rinsed their plates and put them to dry. Danny saw the man's face darken and said:

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Martin said. "It's just my parents being who they are."

"That doesn't sound very good."

"No, it doesn't. They're horrible."

"At least you have parents," Danny said carefully.

"Yeah, I know. But sometimes I wished I didn't. Then again, it was because of them I resolved to become a FBI-agent. Without them, I would never have met you guys." Martin looked up at him. "I've never spent New Years with anyone outside the family."

"What?" Danny said as he took out ice-cream. "You mean they forced you to come every damn year?"

"Well, sometimes I celebrated it alone. Where do you keep plates for ice-cream?"

"Plates for ice-cream? What's that? Grab any plate you can find!" Danny grinned cheekily at him.

He yelped when a leg smacked into his backside and Martin laughed. In response Danny took out the whipped cream he had prepared earlier, took a scope on his fingers and threw it on the man. Martin looked shocked for a moment, then took the ice-cream package and they were running around Danny's apartment like children.

-o-

"So…"

Martin turned to Danny. "Yes?"

"You often run around and cover people with ice-cream?"

"Do you throw whipped cream at everyone you like?"

"Yeah, I do. Those I love have sugared whipped cream."

Martin, surprisingly enough, didn't miss a beat. "Well, I usually throw chocolate ice-cream at people I like but you only had vanilla out so I substituted with the chocolate sauce."

Danny raised an eyebrow. Which was a bit sticky due to said chocolate sauce. Then he turned back and continued to clean himself off. Good he had bought more than enough so even with their sweet throwing-war they still had loads left that they could eat.

"All that running made me hungry again," Martin said as he removed the shirt so he wouldn't get any water on it. Danny blushed seeing the man's bare upper body and flicked water at him. "Hey, that's cold!"

"You deserve it."

"For what?"

"You can't do such a hot move when a guy like me is near! I might jump you on instinct!"

Martin looked at him, then grinned and a hand moved to the button of the jeans.

"Oh, no you don't!" Danny yelled. "Don't tempt me!"

"Are you tempted?"

"Hell yeah, I'm tempted!"

"We got _hours_ before the fireworks, _Danny_…"

Danny growled, threw the shirt aside and grabbed a hold of the man while steering them to the bedroom.

-o-

It was ten to midnight. Danny got down next to Martin and gave the man the thermos with hot chocolate.

"I can't believe you made me do hot chocolate," the man muttered and Martin laughed.

"I'm awesome."

"After sex too!"

"Yeah, I know. I can now make you do whatever I want."

Danny huffed but wrapped an arm around the man. They were seated on a blanket on top of Danny's apartment building and had blankets around their shoulders. They heard noises and cheers everywhere.

Martin blew on the hot liquid before he took a careful sip. He had felt a bit of reluctance getting up from the bed earlier but he wanted to see the fireworks. His back was still sore and Danny moved so he was sitting behind Martin and then put his arms around the man's waist.

"After this we'll get inside and catch some sleep?" he suggested.

"Sounds wonderful. If I can stay the night?"

"Course you can. And first thing I'm gonna do once we're back at work is frenching you."

"Really?"

"Yep! Dip you and give you a deep kiss, tongue-play involved, in front of everyone else."

Martin grinned at that. A firework went off nearby and Danny looked at the time. It was just a couple of seconds left until midnight.

The man wrapped up in his arms straightened as the fireworks began. Martin's grin made the cold worth it. Danny dropped his head onto Martin's shoulder and watched the fireworks along with him.

He felt this was going to be a good year.

End

* * *

There you have it! Hope you enjoyed!

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
